


Podfic: Story Time with Thor

by coffeesuperhero, dizmo, leiascully, sabinelagrande, shadowen



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, Gag Reel Included, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the earliest truths learned by the children of heroes is the simple, universally accepted fact that Thor tells the best stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Story Time with Thor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402615) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen). 



> So this silly little epic became an epic little audio play. Enjoy!

**Cast:**  
 **Thor** : shadowen  
 **The children** : dizmo, coffeesuperhero, leiascully  
 **Clint** : sabinelagrande  
 **Phil** : dizmo  
 **Odin** : leiascully  
 **Hel** : sabinelagrande

[Download at Mediafire (26:28 min, 24.5 mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?k4ehy0mmy78p7gv)


	2. Chapter 2

And now for the first time, as a special surprise: the gag reel! (strong language, 9:29 min, and yes you read that right)

Please enjoy this as much as we did, which was a lot.


End file.
